Hazuki Fujiwara
Hazuki Fujiwara is one of the main characters in Ojamajo Doremi, and plays the role of best friend to main character Doremi, whom she has known since Kindergarten and continues to grow with throughout the years. She became an Ojamajo alongside Aiko Senoo in order to keep Doremi's secret. Hazuki is a sensitive girl who is known to be very smart and gentle amongst her friends. She may be passive in nature but she's hard to control when angered or startled. Hazuki was born on Feb 14th, and her blood type is A. Her favorite food is chiffon cake and she hates cucumbers. Hazuki is voiced by Tomoko Akiya in the Japanese version, and voiced by Rebecca Soler in the English dub. Personality Hazuki Fujiwara is known for being a shy, gentle sweetheart who only wishes to please everyone else and keep them happy; even at the expense of her own happiness. She is very kind and caring, and usually remembers her manners when greeting others and tending to them. Her innocent, though motherly and mature nature has labeled her as being naive by some, as well as weird because she happens to find "cold jokes" to be very funny. Coming from a rich family has meant little to nothing for her. She is very humble and not at all spoiled, nor will she use it for her advantage. She likes to rely on her smarts for most of life's little challenges. Hazuki's most favorite activities include ballet and playing violin, though she excels in many talents ranging from sewing, dancing, and swimming. But she is shown struggling when it comes to some sports and running for long amounts of time on multiple occasions. She also happens to panic and scare very easily which can cause a little bit of trouble some of the time. Her biggest fear being ghosts and anything horror related. Hazuki's biggest flaw lies her in self confidence and the fact that she simply can't be honest with her own feelings out of fear it will hurt others. She is aware of this and even admits it throughout the series, along with her desire for a change. It is mainly her mother she struggles with in this aspect. Her mother always picks her clothing and chooses what she does, while Hazuki tries to be honest but simply can't because of how sensitive she is. While it's slow and steady, over time Hazuki does begin to make her own decisions and even truthfully admit how her mother makes her feel. But despite how much of a pushover she comes off as, when pushed past her limit or an injustice has occured, Hazuki can be very hard to calm down! Appearance Hazuki is a fair-pale skinned girl with big honey-orange eyes hidden behind a pair of big circled glasses. She dresses in a refined, smart style. The same can be said about her hair, which is bright russet brown in color and about chest length with very short spiked bangs neatly across her forehead, along with a single bang that frames the right side of her face and reaches her shoulder. Her hair is worn back in a semi-ponytail, held with a big orange bow. In the first two seasons, she wore a plain white button up shirt with a folded collar, a light yellow vest with bright orange lining, and a matching long school-style pleated skirt. She wore short rolled down white socks socks and brown school shoes. In episode two of the first season its revealed under her clothing is a sleeveless white underdress that is seen while Doremi (in her body) shook off Hazuki's clothing. As a little girl she was only seen in the kindergarten school uniform, but with her shoes and an orange skirt. During the other seasons Hazuki had gone through a small design change, trading in her two piece top for a cream-yellow shirt with white lining and buttons. Her shoes remained the same but she put on yellowish socks and ditched her plain white ones. Her skirt is a pale orange with a folded section clasped with two small clips on the side. Other Occasions *Swimming: An orange and black one piece bathing suit. *Bed Time: A long sleeved night dress that is pale orange in color with white neck and ruffled lining. At her chest is an orange bow. *Winter: A long brown-gray coat with multiple straps closing it and a red-orange scarf. *Ballet: A light orange leotard and a white pair of tights. Other Outfits Due to the length of this segment, it has been moved to another page for less clutter. For a list/description of other outfits or costumes Hazuki has worn, please see: Hazuki Fujiwara (Other outfits) As a Ojamajo Hazuki is the second witch apprentice and she became one the same time Aiko did after they spied on Doremi and witnessed her speaking to Majorika to ask if she could bring her friends in to see. Aiko and Hazuki both promised to not say anything, and Hazuki even thought it may have been fun. She was also one of the only people who didn't tease Doremi about her love of magic and witches. Hazuki is the orange witch. She seemed to generally have "beginners luck" along with Aiko, but she was the only witch apprentice to have trouble putting on her apprentice outfit when it got caught on her glasses This left her very embarrassed but she tried again and with Aiko and Doremi's help she managed to get it. Her spells are: *'Transforming':'' Pretty Witch Hazukicchi!'' *'Spell':'' Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!'' *'Magical Stage': Paipai Ponpoi, Shinayaka Ni! *'Patraine':'' Paipai Patraine!'' Her very first spell brought a wind up mouse toy to life and of the three Ojamajo, Hazuki was the best with spells. To save a friend's pet, she ended up using forbidden magic however, and lost the use of her magic for a week. However, this didn't seem to slow her down and she was right back to casting magic with the others. Hazuki puts others' needs before her own, even when in witch form. Such as using it to repair her mother's old doll or risking injury to save Lulu. One of the only times she used it for herself was in the first season when she summoned vegetable people to applaude her while playing her violin, saying it was easier for her to play that way. Hazuki's fairy/faerie is Rere, who is quiet like she is, but also curious and playful like most yousei are. She's not as energetic as Dodo, and did not act like a baby when she was first formed. She is very polite, much like Hazuki, and likes to listen to her play her violin. Rere's hair seems to represent Hazuki's bow rather then her hair, and she also wears big circled glasses. She is pale orange and has bright orange eyes. Hazuki's magic stone/crystal ball is an orange shaped heart, most likely representing her kind and caring nature. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Now a 15/16 year old teenager, Hazuki attends Karen Girls Academy with both Tamaki and Sachiko Ijuuin. Apparently, she and Doremi still visit each other weekly due to attending different schools and most likely since Aiko has moved back, she visits them also. She has quit all of her other activities so that she could focus solely on becoming a professional violinist. Due to how busy she is, along with Aiko, she can only come by the Maho-do every so often. Hazuki is currently dating Yada but recently had been caught in a scandal involving them being photographed in front of a love hotel. Its soon revealed that the two of them hadn't actually been guest at this hotel, and it was really a trick in order to ruin the reputation of the Karen Girls Academy. Hazuki also has a new friend named Riko Mukai and possibly has gained a friendship with Tamaki, who tried to comfort her during this time. Hazuki's appearence has remained the same, but her bangs and hair have noticeably lengthened and while she still wears her bow, she may wear her hair down now, though it's hard to determine. In a recent/newer image from the light novel, it seems her hair has turned a lovely golden-brown. It's been shown that while she is still a sweet, thoughtful, polite teenager, she has become much bolder and is now pretty confident with herself and her feelings. She has learned to voice her feelings now and can speak much more openly. Her past Hazuki's past hasn't been as developed as the others, but it is known that she was always a quiet, sensitive child who didn't have too many friends growing up. She met Doremi during kindergarten and they always played music together. Her other friend she met was Yada-kun, who met and tried to cheer her up after she started crying when the wind swept her hat away and into the water underneath the bridge they were standing on. In hopes of calming her down, he gave her a bird-shaped whistle. Her family Hazuki's mother is Reiko Fujiwara, a well known interior designer who often pushes very cute, overly decorative outfits on Hazuki. She means well and is only trying to make Hazuki happy. Her father is Akira Fujiwara, a famous director of drama movies/tv shows. He is often away from home because of this. But he's very kind and like Hazuki's mother, and will overreact is something is wrong with Hazuki. Also living with them is Baya, their old maid who did not have much backstory until Naisho, when her past was revealed, however. Apparently she knows karate and can be a little intimidating. Her love life Hazuki isn't really into love, but she does seem to like romance and is very shy reguarding it. She has had three romantic interests shown during the series. Hazuki's main love interest, whom she has shown to have feelings for, despite denying them, is Yada. They have known each other since they were little and on Valentine's Day, he only accepted chocolate from her. In a Dokkan episode, Hazuki became worried and felt threatened when she saw how close Yada was bonding with Shiori. However its mainly because they both only grew up with one parent. However, Hazuki and Yada have been dating for sometime, as revealed in the light novel series. Another well known couple is Hazuki and Fujio. He was the smart, sweet one of the Flat 4 who was highly curious with human nature and carries around a small notebook to write in or read notes. He seemed to genuinly like Hazuki and felt regret over doing the bad things the group did. Such as when Hazuki got upset when she lost Hana-chan and he tried to help her despite knowing they wouldn't actually find Hana-chan. During Dokkan, he and Yada challanged each other to a musical duel but Fujio lost due to getting dizzy. Nobou is a boy Doremi developed feelings for, but he flirted with all of the girls when they weren't together. Hazuki didn't seem to have an interest in him, though he did flatter her a couple of times. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Her best friend since they were little. They rarely fight, and when they do, it really hurts the both of them. Hazuki is usually honest about her feelings only to Doremi at first, after she learned to open up to her during the first season. *Aiko: At first Hazuki was concerned Aiko was too rude, but after learning she was really nice the two became friends. Aiko often helps Hazuki keep her balance when she's dizzy but likes to tease her. Aiko is very kind and nice to Hazuki and doesn't scold her for her reserved nature. *Onpu: Both girls are somewhat alike and due to this, they get along pretty well and never fight. Onpu is also gentle with Hazuki's feelings while still being a little forward about her views of them. Onpu sometimes teases Hazuki too. *Momoko: At first she was very upset and driven to tears when Momoko was too blunt with her after she had trouble cracking eggs without getting any of the shell into the bowl. But they became very close to one-another, and both are very easily frightened. *Hana-chan: She tries to help Hana with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until Doremi pointed it out when the two girls got into a big fight and Doremi accused Hazuki of being a bad mother, claiming that if Hazuki raised Hana-chan, she'd end up like her. *Poppu: She thinks Pop is very cute and mature, but has not interacted too much with her. Pop didn't really seem to know Hazuki, despite Doremi growing up with her. Magical DoReMi Hazuki Fujiwara is renamed Reanne Griffith. She comes off as being "a bookworm/smart nerd" type, instead of the "shy and gentle" type. Though still soft spoken, Reanne has a louder voice in comparison and actually comes off as mean/cold, and superficial some of the time. For example, in the third episode where Aiko shows up, Hazuki tried to suggest helpful ways that they could befriend Aiko. While Reanne very snobbily said they should try to blackmail her in order to make her pay for embarassing the both of them earlier. Also, she wished to use magic in hopes of making herself popular. Voice Actors and Other Names *France: Emilie, voiced by Valerie de Vulpian *Germany: Emilie, voiced by Christine Stichler *Hong Kong: Tangyun Chogwai, voiced by Lam Yuncheun *Italy: Melody, voiced by Giovanna Papadrea *Korea: Jang May, voiced by Bak Sora *Mexico: Emilie, voiced by Mayra Arellano *Phillippines: Hazuki, voiced by Dada Carlos *Portugal: Emilie, voiced by Marta Madeira *Spain: Emilie, voiced by Caroline Tak *Taiwan: Tengyuan Yeyue, voiced by Xie Jiaojuan Character Songs *Mimi o Sumashite *Ashita no Watashi *Tsukiyo no Mahou *Naisho no Housosku Quotes Trivia *''Out of all the Ojamajos, Hazuki is the most plain in terms of appearence, having both common hair and eye colors.'' This is often assumed to be the reason she isn't very popular in fanon. *''Hazuki can perform ballet as she bakes! '' *''Hazuki is fourth oldest, out of the five main girls. '' *''Although with Yada in the series, Hazuki is mostly paired with Momoko, Onpu, or Doremi in fanon. '' *''Hazuki is the second, and last Ojamajo to have a problem with their first henshin.'' *''Hazuki is very talented with Origami.'' *''Hazuki is the only Ojamajo to have never worn her hair fully down during an episode. Although, her hair was shown to be down in offiicial art.'' *''Sometimes her name sometimes shows up as "Hadzuki".'' *''The characters in Hazuki's name possibly translate as Wisteria Meadow, Leaf Moon. (Fuji = Wisteria, Wara = Meadow, Ha = Leaf, Zuki/Tsuki = Moon.)'' *''Some fans believe that the Hazuki and Yada relationship was forced/rushed, and do not support it. '' *''Hazuki is the only character to find the SOS trio's jokes funny!'' *''During the first season, Hazuki had a glitch during her magic casting until it was eventually fixed/they changed the animation. Whenever she would twirl her wand and close her eyes, one of them would flash a sparkling gold color, the same as her magic.'' ''This also happened with the end shot in season 1's opening theme, her boots appear pink like Doremi's. But right when the ojamajo pose, it changes back to orange. '' *''Apparently Hazuki doesn't like meat very much, but she seems to like fish. '' Screenshots/Gallery '' Hazuki pose.png|End of first henshin Hazuki sharp.png|Near end of Sharp henshin patraine.png|Royal Patraine motto and naisho.png|Flying during sunset Motto/Naisho pattisier.png|Hazuki Pattisier Hazuki dokkan.png|hazuki during magical stage As Hazuki.png Ep 2 opening shot.png Under dress.png Fail.png ...............png Class time.png Mini umbrellas.png Missing legs.png Rain.png Hazuki and Aiko panic.png Hazuki and Aiko panic 2.png Lala hides in the vase.png Hamsters.png Panicking.png Swim.png Snow.png ballet.png bath.png Doremi 16 Doremi and Hazuki.png Relaxing.png Hazuki Naive.png Baking 16.png Rare Image.png Sad....png Hug.png Hop.png Thanks.png Fists.png Flowers.png Point threesome.png Wiki-background 934691714 small.jpg|link=Hazuki Fujiwara PDVD 160.jpg|link=Hazuki Fujiwara hazukihair.png|Hazuki's hair is shown to be down since it has no hair tie. '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Apprentice Category:Orange Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Child Category:Teenager